1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the recent development of a technology of a portable terminal such as a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and the like, the portable terminal has been used as a multi-convergence such as a music, a movie, a television, a game, and the like, as well as a simple phone function. The most typical product among products leading the development to the multi-convergence may be a camera module.
Generally, a compact camera module (CCM) has a small size and has been used in portable mobile communication devices including a camera phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a smart phone, and various information technology (IT) devices such as a toy camera, and the like.
In the case of a lens mounted in a camera module according to the prior art, four or five lenses have been used in order to implement high pixels. However, as a pixel size becomes small, it is difficult to implement performance.